Hipoteticamente
by thalliumboy
Summary: Veronica estava no ônibus. Qual seria a reação de Duncan e de Logan? E quando o amor e a amizade estão em lados opostos? [Versão em Português de Hypothetical]


**Hipoteticamente**

**Sinopse: **Universo Alternativo. Veronica estava no ônibus.

**Spoilers: **2x06, mas nada específico.

**Disclaimer: **Veronica Mars pertence a Rob Thomas, aquele egoísta filho de uma...

**N/T: **Primeiramente, essa fic não é minha - infelizmente eu não tenho tal dom para escrever. Este é o meu primeiro trabalho com tradução de uma fanfic, então sugestões são super bem-vindas. Comentários também, por favor. Sinceramente eu acho que não poderia começar com uma fic melhor a minha "vida de tradutor". Gostaria de agradecer, claro, à autora, marylane23. Resenhas para a autora, em inglês, podem ser mandadas diretamente para marylane23athotmaildotcom, mas fiquem tranquilos pois qualquer comentário em português aqui deixado será encaminhado a ela.

Por fim, lembrem-se de que nenhuma tradução é literal, portanto, se você ler em inglês a fic, poderá não concordar com a forma a qual eu traduzi, e por isso, opiniões são sempre bem vindas MESMO. Divirtam-se

_--  
"Que raios de pergunta é essa, Echolls?"  
"Relativamente simples."  
"Que tal bizarra e sobrenatural?"  
"Sério, com você sem braços e eu sem pernas, quem iria ganhar em uma luta?"  
-- _

Quando eles eram mais novos, seus pais os jogaram juntos, em alguma festa benificente, esperando que duas crianças de seis anos de idade, que nunca haviam se visto antes, pudessem se entreter silenciosiamente, de forma que os adultos tivessem tempo para socializar com as pessoas certas e parecerem filoantrópicos o suficiente na seção "Sociedade".

Não funcionou, sendo eufemista. Quinze minutos escondidos embaixo da mesa do _buffet_, jogando GameBoy como garotos bonzinhos, e logo eles estavam em busca de alguma aventura.

Placar final: _Recém-melhores-amigos, _1; _Jarro de cristal estilhaçado, _0.

Assim que a dupla resolveu dar um descanso no hall de entrada, eles inventaram o jogo que iria acompanhá-los por toda sua vida. Por horas eles se distraíram com uma série de esquisitas suposições. "E se...?" se tornou a filosofia de vida dos dois.

Naquela idade, os tópicos eram tão triviais como "você preferiria ser rápido como o _The Flash_, ou forte como o _Hulk_?", mas os assuntos amadureceram conforme eles amadureceram.

_--  
"Se você pudesse ter a melhor transa no universo por um dia e então se tornar cego pelo resto da sua vida, você faria mesmo assim?"  
"Posso continuar transando depois de me tornar cego?"  
"Sim, mas você não poderá ver a garota."  
"Oh, DK, você não está entendendo..."_

_-- _

Logan gasta a primeira noite depois do acidente no hospital, zanzando, parando de vez em quando para gritar com todas as suas forças. Os seguranças do hospital, misteriosamente, não gostam muito e levam-no novamente para a sala de espera.

Duncan, por outro lado, chorou sozinho em uma escadaria e repassou mentalmente todos os diferentes argumentos que ele deveria ter usado para que ela também estivesse naquela limousine. Parou de contar no cem, imaginando que o seu tempo seria melhor utilizado chutando a parede.

_-- _

_"Que tal essa: Ilha deserta. Só você e a areia para o resto da sua vida. Você pode ter uma TV que só passa clipes dos Hanson ou você pode ter todos os trabalhos da Danielle Steele. Qual você escolhe?"  
"De qualquer forma é muito gay."_

_-- _

Há uma briga, naturalmente, quando eles pulam um no outro, na sala das enfermeiras. E todas as acusações que ninguém esperaria voam dos dois lados.

Logan tem a experiência e Duncan socos certeiros, e logo os dois eram pacientes, sendo suturados enquanto a garota que eles amam estava em cirurgia quatro andares acima deles.

Reporteres tiram foto dos dois assim que eles se acampam, mas valeu a pena tirar isso de dentro das suas almas.

_-- _

_"Você vai morrer em uma hora. O amor da sua vida está a 55 minutos de você e a sua família está na porta ao lado. Você fica ou você vai?"  
"Cara, você tá se sentindo bem?"_

_-- _

Pela manhã, ela sai da UTI, com problemas no baço e faltando alguns litros de sangue, com ferimentos internos que os médicos nem fingem serem otimistas.  
Há quatro lugares reservados no andar, em uma repartição a alguns metros da entrada do departamento. É o mais próximo que alguém pode ficar não sendo um médico.

E ninguém no hospital parece se importar que eles praticamente vivam ali.

_-- _

_"Você pode passar o resto da sua vida totalmente careca ou você nunca mais pode usar calças. O que seria?"  
"Isso é doente. Eu nem quero-"  
"Calças, certo?"  
"'Certeza"_

_-- _

O silêncio não dura muito. Não pode. Não no opressivo manto de "bips" rítmicos vindo de monitores, e odores de antissepticos. Silêncio só serve para lembrá-los que isso se tornara suas realidades.

Eles não podem falar de suas vida, e Logan não se sentirá inclinado a discutir esportes ou o tempo. Eles recaem no seu velho jogo sem muita dificuldade.

A primeira vez que Duncam faz Logan rir faz os dois se calarem imediatamente, e é dias antes que algum deles possa criar a coragem para falar novamente.

_-- _

_"Oh, Eu tenho uma. E se você tivesse que escolher entre curar o câncer e ser conhecido como o melhor amante no mundo?"  
"Você está se insinuando pra mim?"_

_-- _

A primeira vez que Keith vê os dois ali, os dois acabam sendo expulsos. Keith está pálido e tremendo, não há nenhum resquício do homem que eles chamaram de "Xerife" por tantos anos, e não passa pela mente de nenhum dos dois reclamar.

A próxima vez, Keith agarra Duncan pelo colarinho e joga-o contra a parede, sem o menor brilho de sanidade por detrás dos seus olhos furiosos.

É preciso Logan e mais duas pessoas para separá-los, e mesmo então, ele não ouve uma palavra sobre como foi decisão dela pegar o ônibus. Ele apenas diz aos dois que eles não são bem vindos no que sobrou da vida dela, o quanto seja isso.

Não impede os dois de voltarem, entretanto.

_-- _

_"Deus aparece para você e diz que responderá quaisquer 10 questões, ou que ele fará sua namorada obedecer quaisquer 10 ordens. Qual "10" você quer?"  
"Uma das perguntas pode ser 'como eu faço minha namorada obedecer minhas ordens?'"  
"Acho que sim, mas lembre-se: perguntas, não desejos"_

_-- _

Duncan divide seu tempo quase que igualitariamente entre as duas sobreviventes do acidente, sempre imaginando se ele é o homem mais sortudo na face da terra a ponto de as duas garotas que ele já chamara de 'namorada' de alguma forma milagrosamente sobreviveram ou se isso é algum tipo de tortura especial

Para jogar sal na ferida, os doutores decidem economizar espaço colocando as duas garotas no mesmo quarto.

Logan não apenas acaba com Kendall como para de se lembrar que ela existe. Mr. Casablancas convida-o para ficar com eles, e ele é mais educado que o comum quando recusa. Ele não consegue mais andar com Dick e Beaver, de qualquer modo. Tudo que ele vê quando os dois estão por perto é o erro que a afastou dele.

Ele é preso novamente. Sai novamente. Tem a sua casa queimada. Consegue permissão para dormir no sofá de Duncan. Tem pesadelos onde acaba dividindo uma cela com seu pai pelo resto da vida.

Tudo acontece com ele, menos se sentir melhor.

_--  
"E se você pudesse desfazer o momento mais doloroso da sua vida, mas isso significasse ser chutado nas bolas todo dia por um mês?"  
"Isto seria o momento mais doloroso da minha vida."  
"Eu estou falando de angústias e preocupações mentais"  
"E eu acho que eu estaria muito bem angustiado mentalmente"_

_-- _

Keith descobre, claro. Pressiona algum vendedor de alguma loja e a viúva do motorista e mais alguns. Ele é um homem com uma missão e ele divide Neptune no meio para conseguir justiça para ela. Sua garotinha ainda está dormindo quando as prisões são feitas.

E ele não aceitaria suas ajudas, apesar das ofertas.

Eventualmente, a vida em Neptune retorna ao ponto no qual havia parado. Meg acorda, vai embora e não deixa nenhum endereço. A tristeza de todos na escola se esvai. Escândalos morrem.

Eles são forçados a adotar rotinas normais, diminuir a frequência das visitas ao hospital, descobrir o que o futuro guarda para os dois.

Para Logan, será um julgamento por algo que ele não fez, para Duncan, a universidade a quals eu pai frequentou e uma carreira para uma vida que ele não quer.

Mas eles estão falando sobre isso, agora. Pelo menos.

_-- _

_"Se a Veronica não estivesse naquele ônibus, você acha que isso estaria acontendo pra gente?"  
"Cara, eu não posso ter uma fácil?"_

_-- _

Eventualmente, o velho jogo apenas se torna em uma forma de listar os seus arrependimentos. Porque suas vidas estão impregnadas de coisas que o resto do mundo mantém como hipotéticas. "E se?" se transforma "Se pelo menos..."

Duncan deveria estar no ônibus com eles, ou não ter ido, ou ter ido morar com os seus pais, ou ficado com Meg, se isso significasse que todos estariam bem. E Logan não deveria ter se preocupado tanto em se vingar de Weevil, e ele deveria ter voltado para ela e, de joelhos, jurado que ele superara tudo, mesmo que isso significasse que ela estivesse com Duncan.

_-- _

_"Se você pudesse voltar para aquela festa idiota na qual nós éramos crianças-"  
"Não"  
"Eu nem term-"  
"Se eu teria desistido de conhecer você se isso tornasse minha vida mais fácil? Não. E você?"  
"Eu não sei, cara. Você tá meio que me irritando."_

_-- _

Eles começam a viver essa estranha vida de Dupla Esquisita e começam a fazer seus próprios planos.

Logan consegue um advogado que acaba com a "testemunha" no julgamento e começa a falar com alguns dos antigos contatos da sua mãe em Hollywood sobre algum estágio no verão.

Duncan se inscreve em pequenas faculdades sem-nome que oferecem a ele bolsas de estudo, olha listas de empregos e pensa em mudar seu nome enquanto vive isto.

De alguma forma eles eles voltam a quem eles eram antes de Veronica, antes de Lilly. Antes de Neptune. Eles se lembram porquê se incomodaram sendo melhores amigos por 11 anos.

Afinal, eles são a família um do outro agora.

_-- _

_"E se ela acordasse e-"  
"Ela vai acordar"_

_-- _

Uma manhã de sábado, durante uma das visitas que eles ainda fazem, ela começa a murmurar em seu estado dormente.

À tarde ela está acordada para um mundo no qual passaram-se sete meses sem ela, para dois homens que ainda a amam.

Eles fazem as ligações para os amigos dela e sua família, presenciam os reencontros cheios de lágrimas, estão ao lado da sua cama enquanto os médicos contam a ela a longa estrada que ela ainda tem pela frente. Eles nem ao menos se importam que aqueles planos para o futuro que eles estavam fazendo terão que ser adiados.

Mas, por mais que eles tenham rezado para ela voltar, agora eles enfrentam cara a cara a questão que nenhum dos dois quis que fosse mais do que meramente hipotética.

_Se você e o seu melhor amigo no mundo, seu irmão em todos os aspectos menos de sangue, se apaixonassem pela mesma garota, quem você gostaria que ela escolhesse?_


End file.
